Eve'ning returns
by Jd Wheels
Summary: Sequel to: Respect the 'Eve'.Amon and Robin settle into their new life, it is going well when Master appears out of nowhere.Nagira is Missing. Who do they trust, once back in Japan? Writing in Progress.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, nor do I make any money off of my writings. I am only a fan.

Warning: Extreme violence and language will be in this story. The rating might change if sex is incorporated into it. You have been warned

**Chapter One**

The tall and thinly made man named Master drove his car across a very hard packed dirt road. It seemed it had been days since stepping out of the plane and onto Australian soil. It had been only hours in fact.

Wiping his brow, the man seemed to be withering in the heat that was inside the car he drove. He was use to the oppressive humid heat of Tokyo, but the blistering dry heat of the Outback was more intense. He could not believe just how hot he was feeling, as she focused on the road ahead of him.

In reality, he had left Sidney just over six hours ago, getting off the plane at seven in the morning local time after a back-breaking flight of many hours over the expanse of the Pacific Ocean. The owner of Harry's then rented a car and headed out of the sweltering city and went north west into the sands and extremes of heat that was the Outback by just after noontime locally.

Once out on the road that lead deeper into the Australian wilds, all he had was a old road map that he found in the glove compartment of his rented compact car and the large bottled water he had bought for the trip from a small convenience store he saw on his way out of the metropolis.

Now in the wide open outback country, The tall Barkeeper was driving inland, looking for a very specific small town called Tinkler's Bend which seemed to be located out in the middle of nowhere of the great continent, miles from any large urban center. He hoped that this old map he had, was accurate.

The car he had rented had air conditioning as a standard feature, but it seemed the car would only let it work when it wanted it to, and it was definitely not wanting to right then. He simply ignored the finicky feature and kept on driving deeper into the wilds, as the hot southern sun continually baked the compact car from overhead.

The man took a sip from the bottle of water he kept in between his legs, and made a face. It was warm and brackish already, due to the heat that had built up in the car. He just took another sip, and put it back between his legs, as the water was too warm to be of any relief for him other than keeping hydrated.

He hoped that there would be a rest stop along this road, yet the map told him that there would not be for about a hundred or so kilometers. He sighed, and kept on driving, thankful that this small car had two tanks for gas, and hoped that the vehicle would not be a fuel guzzler. He had lucked out with that important feature, being the only small car at the rentalsmen's office that day.

With a sigh, he simply pushed the car deeper into the open nothingness that was the Australian desert highway.

It was quite late in the afternoon when he came upon a very dilapidated sign on the roadside. It was wind very ravaged, heat blistered and the black paint that spelled out something was very faded, but it said something that really made him glad to see the sign. It read Tinkler's Bend: one kilometer, with an arrow pointing to the left.

The man smiled and turned the vehicle onto the half sand, half rock entrance road that would take him into the town. He roared off down the path, musing to himself that he was probably one of the few people other than the locals, who would ever take this road into the small town.

The town was a small one, maybe there might have been three hundred people that lived in the town, and that might be stretching it a little. The main street had very few stores, and seemed to have only one Restaurant for it's population, which was centered right beside the small Catholic church on the main road. Tinkler's Bend was not a bustling place by any stretch of the imagination, but this was layed back personified.

The man parked his car and went in to this greasy spoon looking establishment, hoping to find someone to ask directions from. He was seeking Amon and Robin who had been hidden here since taking down The Collective-Moon almost a year ago now. He was unsure of exactly where they might live, but he was hoping that he would answer that.

A severely balding middle aged man in a sickly looking white t-shirt was sitting at the till, reading a newspaper. He looked up, his bald sot glistening with a heavy smattering of sweat.

" What can I get ya, Mate?" He asked with a suspicious eye, seeing the thin man come in.

Master had the ability to speak english quite well, but this Australian slang of talk still was hard to listen to, and even harder to speak if you needed.

" Might I ask to get a small piece of information from you?" Master asked, as friendly as he could.

" Could, Mate... Depends on just wot it is yer tryin' to ask about?" The man said dryly.

Master just looked at the rough looking man, his accent making it hard to actually understand him, but somehow he did.

" I am looking for the whereabouts of a young couple that might live here in your town , or possibly very near here." He asked, hoping his English was better than what he thought it was.

" Got a few of them here mate..." The man replied, still eyeing the man with leeriness. " Got 'a' name of these people so as I can narrow it down for ya 'a' might?"

" Amon and Robin." Master said, making sure his smile was still as friendly as possible. " The last name might be Syunji."

The man stared right into Master's face, eyeing him with a great deal of carefulness.

" A friend are ye?" He asked, almost sarcastically in it's lilt.

" I knew them back in Tokyo." Master explained, seeing the man did have some knowledge. " They are old friends that I really need to see as quickly as possible."

" How do I know ye are a friend of these people before I might give you that type of information if I had it?" He asked, suspicion dripping off his words.

Master thought for a moment, them he looked at the man.

" Amon had a bird... a robin tattooed on his upper arm before they left Japan for this far out of the way place, with a small band that has the Japanese symbol for the robin on it's left foot." He said, then added. " The Italian word for the bird is hidden in the picture, in the shading on the wing, to be specific."

The man blinked, his face suddenly flooding with hospitality towards the strange man that was there.

" He said only people that were there, and the Tattoo artist would know what that was on the band, or the wing." The greasy spoon's owner said, his face changing to being very compliant. " Helps me distinguishes in his friend or foe."

" Does that prove it then?" Master said, feeling the first wave of relief flow over him.

" Hell yeah, it does just right fer me!" The man roared, his face now showing great friendliness. " You then must be either Nagira or the one he keeps calling 'Master'."

The tall man from Japan chuckled, as the man was more animated than when he first had approached him.

" I am the one he called 'Master'." Admitted the Barkeep, seeing that Amon still had revered him to some degree... in his own way.

The man in the white shirt quickly started to scramble as he searched for something around the till area.

" Then let me write you directions out to their little ol'place... it a might far off the beaten path I'd say..." He said, picking up a pen and paper he found beside two empty cans of beer." Lets see if we can get you there in one big Kanga's leap."

" That would be nice." Master said, watching the man scribble on the page with great ferocity. " Would I get there before nightfall?"

" Ye should, Mate." Said the man, as he wrote. " It 'tis a fair way there though... Would you like a coffee or a pint before going?" The man said, finishing his writing.

Master took the piece of paper and looked at the man with gratefulness on his gentle features.

" No, thank you. I must get out there right away... perhaps later?" He said, smiling at the Australian.

" Sound like whatever ye are here about, it's serious, mate?" The Café-owner said.

" Something like that, Sir." Politely replied Master.

" Just call me Willy, mate.." The man said. " To get there the fastest rout possible, mate... Just go outta town due west, mate... Then all ya have to do is follow my instructions I give you, and I will get ya there quick."

" Before nightfall?" He asked again, making sure of everything as he usually would have.

" Just before it, mate." Grinned the balding man.

Thanking the man with a Japanese like bow, Master turned quickly on his heels and hurried off to return to his car. Once in the small vehicle, he headed off due west, as the man had instructed to, as he needed to hurry... the sky overhead was changing colors for the night that was coming quickly.

Willy, the greasy spoon owner, watched the car with the very thin man race off westward. He nodded to himself, as his large hand suddenly had a can of beer in it. He popped the tab, and took a long pull of cold beer and returned to simply sitting there in the customer empty place he called simply 'Outback Eats'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Surprised**

A small house sat in the midst of short desert scrubs and a outcropping of rocks, in the middle of nowhere, as evening started to fall. It's brown color had been faded to a brownish grey from wind and sand, as was the old truck that sat at its side. The Australian outback had taken its toll on the little structure, judging from it's state.

Inside the small house, sat two people in the small front room. One was a tawny hared teenaged girl, dressed in a plaid shirt and faded jeans. She sat in a older armchair, reading by the light of a oil lamp set on a ancient looking table. Her long straight tresses fell to almost her waist, as it was not tied back or put up, her striking green eyes intently read the pages with great interest.

The second person was a very muscularly built man that sat on the sofa, reading a newspaper His work green shirt seemed to be nearly too small, as his arms stretched the fabric of what he wore. His long dark hair fell passed his shoulders, framing his square jaw as he leaned forwards a little as he rest his arms on his knees as he held the newsprint into the light of his own lamp.

The man suddenly looked up, his head snapping away from what he was reading. The young woman noticed the man's heightened body language.

" What is it, Amon?" She asked.

" I hear a vehicle coming down our access road..." He said flatly.

" Might be Willy coming out for a late coffee, or a beer with you." She thought out loud, knowing the man heard things like this long before she would have.

" It does not sound like his broken down old van..." Amon informed, shaking his head. " It sounds like some sort of smaller car."

" Linda and her husband?" She asked, trying to put it all together..

" Perhaps." Said the man, unconvincingly. " It is getting dark out already."

Robin felt a little flash of fear coming over her.

" SOLOMON?" she asked, forcing herself to say the name, as the thought chilled her soul.

" I don't know..." The man said standing up after throwing his paper on to the coffee table. " They are not known to have jurisdiction here.." He muttered.

The young teen just looked a little nervous, as she knew that SOLOMON usually will go where ever to get their witch, even another country.

The man hurried to where a long leather trenchcoat hung on the back of the house's front door. He went in to the inside breast pocket, and pulled out a large caliber handgun. The man slipped a full ammo clip into the handle with practiced ease, as the girl stood motionless behind the man.

He turned his head, looking back at the girl behind him while he gripped his weapon tightly in his large hand.

" Stay here, Robin.." He said with a grumble back to the lass..

The girl put her hands on her blue jeaned hips, and stared at the back of the man. She seemed extremely annoyed at the man's words.

" I am not going to do that... I will be backing you up. I need no guarding now." She said defiantly. " I can handle things to a good degree... an' I can fry your butt too, if I wanted to."

Amon snuffed, knowing that arguing with the girl was useless. With her powers, he did not have to treat her with kids gloves, but he seemed to be still doing that anyways ever since she had joined the STN-J so long ago now. That was almost two years ago, a lot has changed in that passing of time.

The tall man wondered where that timid young girl had gone from a two years past, for that was now gone. Even though it had changed, he did marvel how her confidence had burst forth and grown... even if she was rearing her obstinance at him right then. That was one of the many reasons why he had fell in love with her, and it was the rot of his frustration with the young craft user..

He sighed as he looked over at the girl, her dazzling green eyes staring right at him with intenseness.

" I will be right there with you!" She said, with authority.

" Just stay behind me then." He conceded, smirking.

The man stepped out on to the porch, holding the large pistol hidden behind his massive thigh, his eyes peering out into the dusty void of the half desert land that surrounded his small home.

Amon could see in the distance a billowing dust cloud rising into the falling evening air, as the vehicle approached his home at a good clip. He glanced back at the girl for a moment or two, as he waited for the car to near a little more.

He saw the girl was standing just beside him as brazen as her powers were. She still had her hands solidly placed on her hips still, but her face now sporting the glasses the man had given her to clear up the problem of her eyesight when she used her flames. He just snuffed, as he knew she was now ready to defend herself, him or her home. This definitely was not the same girl that had fought the Collective-Moon twelve months ago. Maturity had now taken hold, a young woman was now almost fully formed.

The car came into the yard, and rolled to a stop. Amon tightened his grip on his weapon that he his, reading for a fight if need be. He could see his young lover also tensing beside him, ready to also defend at all cost. He eyed the car with a cold stare, as he felt every corded muscle ready itself.

A figure stepped out of the car, and Amon released the death grip on his weapon. He smiled, as master stepped out of the car.

" What the fuck?" He swore, looking at the tall angular man, his mind clicking fully that the man was really there.

" You two... are so very hard to find." The man called out, his dust streaked face showing relief and a large smile. " Leave it to Nagira to be the one that puts you guys up to live so far away from no one."

Robin realized who the person was, after a moment of pure shock. She raced off the porch and ran to the man with almost a skipping gate. She threw her arms around the man, and she gripped him tightly.

" Master!" She said.

" It is good to see you too, my young Robin." The man said, hugging the young girl back.

Amon came off the porch too, and walked over. He extended his hand to the man, his steel black eyes searching Master's face.

" You came all the way here?" He questioned. " Why did you not just ask Nagira where we were instead of searching for us? Would have been easier, would it not?"

Master's face suddenly got sullen and very serious.

" That is why am here, My friend." The barkeep said, his voice had changed to being very flat in tone.

Amon heard the tone in the man's voice, and he felt something was not quite right.

" You flew al the way here to Australia, and the out back, with out a clue where to find us..." He said in speculation. " What is up?"

Master give a small chuckle, but one not spawn out of mirth.

" You always were very observant.." The man said, his face showing his weariness. " Lead me into your house. We will discuss it over some good sake I have brought for you."

Amon led the man into the house, flanked closely by a very worried looking Robin. He guesses she also felt like something was not right with their friend showing up like this. He hoped that he would share a few shots of his spirits before getting into whatever had made him come all of this way. He had a feeling like he just might need it.

After a few shots of the Sake, Amon looked at his old friend, a look of intense thought painted his face.

" Now... what the hell is going on?" He said.

"You are always straight to the point." The man said.

The man seemed to pause forever, as the others waited.

" Nagira is missing." He said plainly. " That is why I had to use his half notes he keeps to find out just where you two were."

Amon leaned forward, his dark eyes opened widely.

" Missing?" He asked with a hint of shock.

" Nagira is missing?" Said Robin, her voice wavering.

" He is." Said Master, looking into the girl's deep green eyes, that showed her concern with Amon's brother.

" Why in the hell is my brother missing?" Said Amon, getting a glance from Robin at his use of the swear word.

Master face went blank, as his hosts looked on waiting for him to explain himself. He felt the weight of their eyes on him.

" I guess I must start from the beginning..." He said.

" That would be a good thing." Growled Amon, trying to refrain for swearing again.

The man just took a deep breath in, and looked directly into the much larger man's eyes.

" After you left Japan, Your brother and I started a organization to help Witches that were being wrongly targeted by both SOLOMON and the STN-J... simply called the Alliance. A collection of a few lawyers, but mainly us"

" Sounds like my brother to set up something like this." Snorted Amon.

Master nodded, then continued.

" He was going to meet with me one day last week, to go over a report of a young girl of only ten being targeted by SOLOMON agents, after there was a report of her awakening. He never showed to bring me the information he had gathered up to help." Master said, his voice wavering a little. " His girlfriend said he had not shown up for a few days, and being it was Nagira, she had not worried. With him not meeting me, which was not like him, we surmise he has disappeared."

Amon just sat there, mulling over what master had said.

" Any clues at all to if he's even alive?" The long haired man asked, Robin sitting there shocked at what she was hearing.

" They found his car abandoned near the east entrance to the Walled City the other day..." Began Master.

" The police reported on it?" Amon asked, wanting any sort of information the man had.

" They were the ones that found his car in the first place, but I was unable to get the forensic report on what, of anything they found." Master said. " That was Nagira's department to get files that usually nobody could get."

Amon sat back, his eye telling everyone that he was deeply thinking things through. Robin just sat down at the table with the others, even she seemed like this news was very disturbing for her.

" Do you think either the STN or SOLOMON could be involved?" Asked Amon, knowing that was probably Robin's question too.

" My sources out on the street could not find anything to confirm or deny any of it..." Master replied. He stopped to take a seep breath. " I find myself wondering that too."

" It could be a disgruntled Client..." Spoke up Robin, from the sidelines. " That might be possible too... right, Master"

The thin man looked at the girl, her question was very mature.

" Possible... but not likely." Flatly said Master. " I cant find anything that would point that way, in his computer or files."

" You just said you did not know?" Robin said, hearing the man's response.

" Little Robin, all I have to go on is speculation at this point." Said the man, in a soothing voice. " Are you afraid to think your old friends in the STN might be able to do this?"

Robin nodded.

" It has... cross my mind already." She admitted, her mind flooding back with the pictures of her past comrades from the Organization.

" Mine too..." Said Master. " Since the fall of the Factory, I do not see them much as much anyways." He just snuffed. " They have two new Hunters though."

The last little bit of information made Amon look at the man, eyebrow lifted high.

" New Hunters?" He snorted.

" Yes." He said. " A lady by the name of Taishai Black and a man simply called Keegan."

" Both foreigners?" Noted the man, as the Barkeep informed him.

" The lady is from Tokyo, the man... I have not yet been able to pinpoint where he is from." He said. " One of them is deemed a Craft-user, but I was not told which of them was the Crafter."

" When did they come?"

" From the intelligence I have, just a month ago or so." Master said. " They had just been working with what they had... except for Miho, who is not with the STN any longer."

" With SOLOMON?" Amon spat, remembering the betrayal nearly done by the pretty Hunter woman.

" I will explain that later on..." Master said. " But she is not with SOLOMON either, by what I know."

Amon just stood from his seat, Miho was not the most important thing right now. With the light of pure intensity in his dark eyes, he looked at their guest.

"Can you sneak us into Japan, Master?" Amon asked. " We need to find my brother."

" I was planning on it." The man smiled.

Robin stepped in between them.

" I am coming too..." She said.

" I would like it if you just stayed safe here." Amon said, trying to be nice. " With everything I think..."

The girl's eyes suddenly flashed a very bright shade of green, as she spoke and cut off the man's words.

" I am not going to just stay here, and have my Husband going off to search for his brother, and get killed in the process... I too, knew Nagira, and he is family now to me!" She spat, turning and walking off in a huge huff. " I am going too!"

Master's left eyebrow raised, as she looked at his tall friend.

" Husband?" He asked.

" We... got married last month." Amon said, his facial expression softening greatly as he sheepishly smirked.

" Let me guess... she's pregnant?" Smirked the businessman.

" We lived together for over a year, it did not bother her... now that she is with child... she wanted to get married."

" It is apart of her religious past..." Master pointed out. " She wanted it to be right with her God."

" Does that mean she has to come, now that we are husband and wife?"

" Pregnant or not... she might our ace in the hole if we need to save Nagira." The barkeep said.

Amon knew the man was right, regardless of his apprehensions. He looked at the man, and conceded with a nod.

" Make the arrangements for the earliest we could get out of here."

Master already had his cell phone out.

" Already thinking of that.." The man said.

Amon just turned and went to find his wife. He was afraid of something happening to Robin, or the child she was now carrying. He knew, that she would be stubborn on this one. He sighed, knowing that this all was because of love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- A meeting with the past**

A twin small twin engine cargo plane made it's final decent to the runway of Tokyo's international airport under the pelting of a very heavy rain. It straightened out to the landing strip, its engines slowing as it glided down to earth.

It touched down with such grace through the sheeting action of the tropical storm, almost as if god himself had set it down by hand. It put on the brakes and raised the flaps, and the plane slowed remarkably with such control to stop in front of a very large hanger.

A truck and two men rushed out through the rain to the now stopped plane. Quickly the men hooked up the plain to the vehicle, which was towed into the large hanger with a urgency that the weather had made. The overhead doors closed quickly, sealing the plane in as fast as it had landed with.

Out of the back of the plane, three figures emerged from the interior even as the doors were being shut.

A very hefty man raced up to the three, and actually fell down to one knee right in front of the first person off of the airplane. That person happened to be Master, and it seemed like it was expected by the man.

" Welcome back to Japan, Master-san." He said, almost as if he was groveling. " I hope you had a good flight."

" I did, thank you, Taji." He replied back, noticing that his two friends were staring at him. " Are things set up?"

" Yes they are, Master-san." Said the heavy man, bowing his head after each sentence. " We have a car waiting to take you and your party directly to the meeting, as you had ordered."

Amon looked at the scene, and shook his head. These men were treating the man more than a simple barkeeper, much more. Robin, who stood beside him, looked over at her husband, she too was perplexed by this.

" Do you understand why Master is being treated like so?" She whispered a little. " He's being treated like a prince or something."

" Right now... I am not too sure why ..." Said a very shocked Amon. " I have a few questions to pose to Master, but they might have to wait..."

The tall thin man looked back at his friends, as the groveling man in front of him quickly got back to his feet.

" I will explain it all later... " He assured the taller man, a calmed smile came over his long features. " I cannot take the time right now, we have to meet someone that could help us locate Nagira."

Amon just nodded, his face showing that he was not quite wanting to wait for the answers but was going to anyway. He reached out his had to grasp his young bride's hand and he followed the master, who had walked off with the heavy man to a awaiting car that was parked at the very back.

The group was taken by the car straight into the very heart of the metropolis of Tokyo, and was surprisingly done in about a half a hour. That was a remarkable feat for any driver in the densely populated city, and the group knew it too..

The place where they ended up was a small white concrete and wood built house, in a far off corner of the city. The place was not much to look at, being just a simple quaint house that sat behind a large stone wall and iron gate that surrounded it. It seemed to be just one of those simple, basic family homes that covered the city.

Amon looked at the house, and snuffed. He did not know who's house it was or anything, but he had his gut telling him something was up.

" Why are we here, Master?" He asked.

" This is Nagira's home." He said. " He bought it after you were settled in Australia,. Nagira and his girlfriend live here together."

" Then we are going to talk to his girlfriend?" Piped in Robin, noticing her husband's uneasy stance.

" That is what we are doing... She has a few bits of information she would only pass along to the both of you..." Master said, then pausing. " Both of you may not like doing this though... it is someone that has your past too..."

Amon looked at the man with a cold stare, trying to read the barkeeper's face. There was a air of foreboding in the man's comment, and he did not like hearing such things from his old friend.

" What do you mean by that?" The man growled. " Is it a witch or something?"

" Not exactly..." Said the man, his words stopping for a moment or two.

In answer to the tall ex-hunter's question, someone stepped out of the house, and headed to the gate. Amon looked up and then let a grumble go in his chest. Who he saw, did not make him happy at all, just like Master had warned.

The person was in fact a woman. That woman was none other than Miho, the one who nearly cost both him and Robin their lives back in the Factory. Amon just watched the woman approach, not knowing what he should say to the one who nearly was the one that killed both Robin and himself.

The woman had now shoulder length hair, and was dressed way more simply than she had when with the STN-J. Amon was not impressed one bit with the seemingly different lady.

" Nice to see you alive, Amon." She said, looking at the man despite his glaring at her. She looked over and smiled. " Nice to see you, Robin."

" Uh, yeah..." Mumbled the tawny haired girl, dumbfounded at the appearance of Miho, and did not know quite what else to say.

By the expression on his face, Amon was not at all happy with this situation. He shifted his weight on his feet, as his stare was locked on to this surprisingly hard woman.

" We have to trust you to help us find my brother?" He snapped, not believing this shit. " After nearly getting us both killed at the hands of Zaizen?" He snuffed, as Robin tried to calm him verbally, but he just ignored the young girl's pleas " How do we know she won't give us up to SOLOMON, if they are still looking for us?"

Miho glared at Amon, as she strode up to with in feet of the man. She stopped and locked her eyes onto his.

" I am not affiliated with them any more, or anyone for that matter... I left the STN quite awhile ago." She announced. " I have been working with Nagira's project since then, and also has been his girl for almost as long... SOLOMON does not like both things either." She suddenly got emotional. " I fear that Nagira was captured by them... when Master told me you were still alive... I wanted you to help find out where Nagira was... After being with him for so long now... well... I love him so much."

Amon was taken aback by the woman's brutal honesty, but still was a little suspicious of the once strong associate.

" It goes against my instincts for now..." He said, looking at the woman. " I will help... for my brother's sake."

Robin came up beside Amon and lightly touched his hand. With her touch, his stiffened body instantly relaxed.

" We need to do this, Darling..." Said Robin, her big green eyes looking at him lovingly. " Your brother might be in grave trouble and Miho could be a big help."

" Once again, you are my reasoning tool." He said, looking at the light golden brown haired girl., knowing she was right on this one. He hated that, and loved it all at once.

Amon just snuffed, and followed Master, who was already stepping into the house behind the gate. Robin followed slowly, as Miho walked with her.

" Darling?" She whispered, seeming a little shock with her realization. " Your dating Amon, aren't you?"

The young woman only nodded, her face suddenly turning a bright shade of crimson.

" We were married a little over a month ago." Blushed the girl. " A simple ceremony in the town we live the nearest to."

" Married?" Miho said, then smiling as she realized the girl's bashfulness meant something. " Your expecting... are you not?"

Robin blushed brighter.

"Yes." She whispered, looking at the woman. " Amon and I are expecting to have a child."

" How long along are you?" Asked a very shocked Miho.

" Two months." She said, blushing, absently rubbing her stomach as she told the woman.

Miho shook her head and led the girl into her house. It was a shock that Robin and Amon had became lovers and all, but the woman had a feeling that this was as genuine as anything she had ever known..

Robin was puzzled by the woman's reactions, but did not ask why. Something told her that the woman was surprised for more than just one reason. She followed the woman into the house in silence, knowing that they had a job to do, and that would take them all working together no matter whether there was bad blood among them or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Radar hit**

The group settled in the living area of the small house that was Nagira's and Miho's. The woman brought in some tea for the people, but the tension in the room you could actually feel weighing on the air.

Miho got the ball rolling, finally starting to talk.

" So... what do you need to know so as to start finding my Nagira?" She said.

Master leaned forward, and was the first to speak up.

" I knew the case her was working on, to help that witch... I know he might have more information than he was letting me in on." The man said. " I was wondering if you knew more... or knew where to find that type of information?"

With Amon watching, Miho hurried from the room, then was back with a thick file folder full of papers.

" Here is the complete case we were working on at the time." She said, handing it to Master. " It was a ten year old girl by the name of Aki Taccachi, who had the power of earth awaken. SOLOMON was on her trail, as her and her family are on the run now."

The thin man snuffed and opened the folder. He read each page, handing each sheet over to Amon after reading it. The tall ex-hunter took it and read, while Robin read over one arm of his.

Master looked at Miho again.

" Maybe we should search for this family, if we do, we may follow Nagira's last few steps before he disappeared." The man said. " If anything, that would at least give us something to go with."

" I agree." Said Amon, still staring at the woman.

" I don't quite know where that type of information Nagira kept..." Thought Miho with a pause, ignoring the man staring at her . " I will look around though... he might have it hidden away..."

Amon just sat there, as the woman left to look around. Master looked at his young friend, a little odd glare shot at the larger man.

" She is trying to help here, Amon..." He said. " Don't get so damned obstinate about this..."

Robin turned to her husband, a exasperated expression was on her sleek face.

" She is trying to help us find Nagira, Amon." The girl stated strongly.

" I am finding it hard to fully forget what has happened." He said flatly, feeling that emotion strongly inside of himself. " After all of that, how can..."

" She was the one ordered to kill me, you know." Interrupted the girl loudly, actually seemingly mad at her spouse. " I am willing to put that aside and forgive, all for the sake of Nagira."

" You are not mad at Miho?" Said a very shocked Amon.

Robin looked at her man, and nodded her head.

" It is there a little, yes, but she also was the one who helped us defeat Zaizen and the Factory in the end... or have you forgotten?" Pointed out the girl, her green eyes locked completely onto Amon's. " Forgiving is the hardest thing to do, but I am willing to help get Nagira back safely!"

" I can't seem to..." Admitteed Amon.

" For Nagira... yopu must..." Robin pointed out. " Not only because that she can help us, but that she loves your brother."

The large man snuffed, and looked into the intense eyes of his wife. Robin's will was strong, her thoughts clear and to the point of it all. He nodded, his mind telling him that the young girl was absolutely right.

" Then let's just give her the chance to help find her man." Said Robin, with a firm head nod.

Amon looked over at Master and chuckled. He smirked a grin of someone who had just discovered something deep inside of himself.

" You know... She is right." He said, his body loosening, as he began to laugh.

Amon leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek and wrapped a large arm around her slender form. Master just broke a large grin over his face, as the man's words were both funny and poignant.

" You should know that by now... you married her." Master said, also chuckling.

" She was never quite like this in the beginning..." Amon laughed, smirking at the man. " It has just... developed."

" She has become strong of will, hasn't she?" Posted Master. " But I like that in her now..."

" As frustrating that it is... I do too..." Roared Amon.

" Get use to it, Darling..." Smirked Robin, after listening to the two man talking about her.

" Guess I do..." The tall ex-hunter said, kissing the girl again.

The three chuckled together, and just waited for the woman to come back, hoping that she could find the information needed. I would be the start for everyone.

There was a deep silence hanging over a small back room of the Syunji home. Everyone had retired to bed, and Master had gone off to also sleep at home while searching for information through contacts, after a long day of looking over things pertaining to finding Nagira. They had things to follow, but sleep was needed by everyone.

The house was still, yet one was lying awake. Amon layed on the floor mat beside his sleeping wife, unable to sleep. His mind was as usual, way too active to let sleep engulf him.

The man looked down at his wife, being able to see her by the light of the full moon that hung over Tokyo, and streamed into the bedroom by way of the window.

She lay, head on his chest, covers thrown off of her naked body, softly snoring away. He looked at the face of the girl and smiled, even in sleep, she was so beautiful. He kissed her forehead softly, and slipped himself out of bed. Luckily, she never stirred, and he put on his clothes, wanting nothing more than to have a smoke out in the backyard of this house, hoping that would help himself get some needed sleep.

He pulled on his pants, and the muscle shirt he had wore. He turned, then stopped. He picked up the large caliber gun from where it lay beside his side of the sleeping mat, and tucked it into the waist of his jeans, in the small of his back. Feeling better that he actually had the weapon, he headed out of the room, sliding the doors closed with great stealth.

In the somewhat cool of night, the man stood on the small porch out back, a lit cigarette burning away in hand. He stared out into the backyard, deeply thinking on things while he played with the smoke.

A movement behind him made him turn. He saw Miho standing there in a very unflattering pink pyjama outfit.

" I did't know you smoked." She said, looking at the man.

Amon did not answer for a few seconds, taking a drag first.

" I have not for years, then I started awhile ago again." He said. " Don't know why I did..."

" Probably influenced by your brother, don't you think?" Said Miho with her quick wit.

" I think so..." Said Amon, trying not to show his still confused state about the woman.

The woman stepped out on to the porch, and looked at her one time workmate.

" Listen... I know it's killing you to try and trust me." She said, stepping out into the night air from the doorway. " I nearly betrayed both you and Robin, and everyone else... but I did not in the end, did I?" She sighed. " All I want is to find the man I love, that is it... can you put aside your anger towards me so as to help find your brother?"

" I'll get over it." Said Amon, his words sharp and short but understanding at the same time, as he took a drag from his smoke. He looked over at Miho. " Guess I can."

The woman smiled, knowing that the man would try, even if he was still feeling the way that he was. She shrugged, pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the pyjama top's breast pocket, and lit one for herself.

" I did not know you smoked either..." Said Amon, his eyebrows going up with the surprise.

" Always have, just hid it well, I guess." Smirked the woman., letting a plume of smoke out of her mouth. " I now just don't care to hide it anymore."

Amon chuckled, being reminded of the girl's sense of humor and stood with the woman. Miho just took a long pull from her smoke, and seemed to just settler herself down from the day's stress.

Both went silent, smoking away on such a beautiful night. Neither one spoke for a long spell.

Amon's head suddenly snapped around, his eyes suddenly looking into the gloom of the back yard. He snuffed, as he surveyed the darkness.

" Amon?" Asked Miho.

"Shhh!" He warned, as he looked around him. " I heard something out there." He whispered.

Miho peered into the night, trying to see what it was the man had heard. She noted that Amon had his hand on his gun, he had tucked into the waist of his jeans. She took a step back, knowing that she was unarmed at the time, while trying to get a visual on whatever he had picked up.

A volley of bullets suddenly shot past the two. Amon, who had heard the clicking of a trigger being pulled, and had shoved Miho back into the house while throwing himself in to follow. His movement was so swift, Miho did not know what had happened for a moment or two. They crashed to the carpet inside the doorway, and scrambled to get some cover behind a western styled couch.

A few more bullets barely missed them, as they dove for cover. Amon had righted himself and was now firing back over the couch, as he saw two figures approach the porch doors. He did not know who these people were, but it was not the time to actually inquire into it. Right now, the ex-hunter was desperate to get to his wife and protect her, but they were nowl being pinned down by the intruders.

The figures were distinctly that of a man and woman who crept in low, only the shininess of the weapons they held could be see through the gloominess. The were low to the ground, moving like a cat stalking their prey. In fact, that was what these people were doing. The two returned the fire, as they seemed to be working in perfect tandem.

Amon had to duck, as a bullet just whizzed passed his head, he slid on his knees to a better position and fired. The much larger male intruder spun and hit the floor, obviously had been hit by Amon's fire.

As the unknown female tried to move to get a better angle, she suddenly stopped dead. She suddenly was surrounded by fire, and was heard to give a gasping scream as the flames danced around her. She turned to shoot at the origin of the flames.

In the hallway that led to the bedrooms, Robin stood in defiance against the woman. The tawny teenager was fully nude still, except for the glasses she had on her face. She watched as the woman shot at her, and threw up a barrier in front of herself to stop them. The bullets hissed and melted into nothingness, as they hit the barrier. Seeing the woman pausing for only a fraction of a second, Robin readied herself to let loose another blast of fire.

Oddly, the woman did not fire on Robin but simply grabbed her injured partner, as he had barely got back to his feet. With a yank, the woman pulled the man out of the house. He seemed not to fight her rough treatment, and let the woman drag him off with her. In a flash, they vanished into the back yard..

Amon jumped the couch and raced to the doors, hoping to keep up with the fleeing two. As he hit the wood of the porch, he saw that they had already scaled the back wall, and heard a car peel out. Their attackers had gotten clean away, except one of them was bleeding by the trail of crimson drops that were on the porch deck. He lowered his weapon and snuffed, then turned to return to the two girls inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Clues**

Master came to the door of his house, hearing frantic knocking at it. He opened, and a trio of people stood there, their eyes telling of what they had been through, even though he already had been told. He searched each face independently, as they came in to the house, seeing the ordeal was still clear in each one's mind.

Master closed the door behind them.

" I checked on things as far as I could with my informants, pertaining to who might have perpetrated the attack on you three..." He said. " There was no news about it... hence, no one know who this was."

Amon rubbed his jaw with a large hand, his eyes showing that his mind was deeply concentrating on the incident.

" Do you think it could be either SOLOMON or the STN-J?" He bluntly asked Master.

" I have no indication on SOLOMON being the people, but it is really hard to find out things like that from anywhere..." Master said, looking very tired as he stood there. " As for the STN-J... It seems that they were out on a hunt, but details were too sketchy to accurately say for sure if it was the Hunters." He sighed, his mind working on the problem. " I thought both of them stopped using ORBO after Zaizen and the factory fell."

" Who else would have access to ORBO?" Amon challenged. " Both were active in using it."

" They both could have access... The Black Market Underground might have gotten a hold of some maybe too.." Thought out the Barkeeper. " We need more information here."

That was not what Amon wanted to hear right then, as the suspicion on both organizations led nowhere for the time being. He looked over at his wife and sighed, then turned to look over at Miho, who also seemed a little agitated at the lack of information they could acquire. BY the girl's faces, they both were feeling the same as he was with it all.

He snuffed his frustration.

" Enough of this shit!" Amon said. " We are safe for now... we need to start trying to find out where in hell is my brother!"

" That... I would have to agree with." Nodded Master, his face showing that he too, felt the strain that was constantly building.

" What is our plan then?" Amon questioned.

" That, my good man... needs to be thought out." Master said. " Yet we cannot rest on our laurels long

The others looked at one another, silently admitting that Amon was right. They all just went deeper into the house to start their planning. They all agreed inside their minds that they truly needed to hurry... they still did not know where Nagira was and time would not be on their side.

A few hours later., Amon was sitting up in a room on the second floor of the house that was Masters. He had the large file on the Alliance's last case on his lap as he sat on the western style bed. His young bride was asleep, cuddled up in the blankets beside him. The others had went off to do the same for a few more hours, but he wanted to start right away.

He sat, thumbing through each sheet of paper with a fine toothed comb. He read each word, as if it might have the clue needed. And even checked the backs of each paper, knowing Nagira sometimes jotted things down on the backs for safekeeping from time to time. This was a quirk he remembered from the past, even though they never fully grew up together.

On a small sheet of paper, stuck in between a few photos of the young witch the Alliance were helping, he found a very short note of scribbles. He looked at it curiously, he did not know quite what it said. He could read English now, as well as Japanese, but this was in a different language altogether.

He looked at it for a moment, trying to at least to figure out what language this was in. He knew Nagira had learned a few languages, he had not been fully fluent in the languages but had a good grasp on them because of his work as a lawyer.. But for the life of him, he could not remember what languages his brother could sort of use.

He sort of thought it was Italian looking, but was not sure. He looked over to his sleeping wife, and knew she could tell him if it was or not. He hated waking her, but felt like this was way more important to know.

He put his hand on her bared shoulder, where the blankets did not cover the sleeping girl and woke her.

" Robin..." He said as sweetly as he could.

The girl rolled over and sat up, the blankets falling to reveal her naked breasts. Amon smirked, as Robin's breasts were still beautiful to him even as they had began to grow from her pregnancy, then he knew he needed to focus himself before any other pleasures of life makes him forget.

" I had to wake you... I found a note that is written in another language here in the folder."

" A note?" She said, her sleepiness lifting when she heard her husband's words. " You think It might be a clue?"

" It could be written in Italian... I am not sure." He said, holding out the paper. " I wanted to check it out."

Robin took the small piece of paper and looked at the scribbles. She smiled.

" It is Italian..." She said.

" What does it say then?" He asked, feeling relived that she could decipher the scrawls.

" It's an address... Here in Tokyo, I think..." She said, reading the note, then translating it into Japanese for the man.

Amon knew the place in the city, but it seemed that he was reacting to the address. His body had stiffened when Robin read it to him, his eyes seemly conveying that he was somewhere else in his mind.

Robin watched the sudden change in demeanor of her mate, but could not understand why his actions had suddenly changed like this. He seemed to taken aback by it all, as his eyes never once settled onto her for the longest of times.

Amon took the paper from Robin and folded it quickly and sat there for a moment or two.

" Amon?" Asked Robin, seeing the man's behavior change right before her eyes. " Did I make you mad?"

Amon looked over at his wife, seemingly still upset at the girl's translation. He realized that the girl had picked up on his sudden change, and knew he could not keep what was going on with him quiet.

" It's the address..." He said, with a sigh to calm himself. " That is the address of where Nagira, Our mother and I lived when were once all together as a family."

Robin blinked, shocked at the admission. She put her hand on the man's massive arm, trying to calm him to a degree, and saw it started to work almost immediately.

" Your thinking that Nagira hid the girl and her family at your old home?" She asked.

" Why would he write it down in Italian... he knew you could read it, and others might not." Deduced Amon. " That was purposely left for us... did he know he might vanish or..." Amon shuttered, and did not finish his sentence. " I think he did..."

Robin nodded, knowing what the man was talking about. She sat up more and give the man a kiss on the cheek, trying to show her support for him.

" Should we get up and tell people?" The girl asked.

The man shook his head.

" People are tired, and they should have a few more hours of sleep." He said. " Nagira made sure they are hid safe, we can go in the morning."

" This is important." Pointed out the Tawny haired girl. " I think they would not mind."

Amon shook his head again.

" We all need a break... searching for Nagira will be grueling enough... sleep will give us the senses to do it." He thought " Lets just rest for a few hours more... That means you too."

Robin nodded, but could sense the emotions that were churning in her husband's body. The man layed down beside her, and she cuddled up to the man with her head on his massive chest. He put a arm around the small form and hugged her close, and Robin reacted with a soft cooing of contentment.

Soon, Amon could hear the girl's snoring, and feel her naked breasts against his side, as she had slipped back to sleep. He layed there, staring up into the blackness that covered the room.

_" Dammit, Nagira..." _He said to himself, his mind screaming the swear in his head._ " Where the fuck are you, Bro?"_

Could he be hiding out with this family? He did hoped that thought could be true, but he knew Nagira. That would have jeopardize this family's safety. Once again, he was wondering just where his brother was.

That question was not going to be answered quickly, he knew. He had a feeling that Nagira might be alive still, but he also felt that time was running out. They needed to sleep some, and then get out there ands look. Where ever the tall thin man was, Amon knew that the clock was ticking fast. It was likely that he would not get any sleep out of all of them, but was also needing to.

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax himself some to try and get some shut eye, but it was with mixed success.


End file.
